The Remedy
by articcat621
Summary: Hugo needs some advice, so he seeks out his Aunt Ginny. One-shot.


Written for Fire The Canon's Weasley Relationship Competition! I hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

"Aunt Ginny, could I maybe have a word?" Hugo said, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

He was back at the Burrow for Christmas, like they were every year. Somehow, Grandma Molly always managed to fit all the family members into the Burrow for the holidays. He had been coming here since he was born. It was like his home.

Ginny looked up and saw Hugo looking nervous. "What's wrong?" She asked immediately, worried for her nephew.

He shook his head. "No, nothing's wrong. Well, something is sort of wrong, but I'm not in any trouble of anything. It's more of a… I don't know." He trailed off, blushing.

Ginny smiled. "Hugo, stop rambling. Grab your jacket and we'll go for a walk. Then you can tell me about whatever the issue is."

Hugo nodded, and then smiled. He knew Aunt Ginny would have the answer. She was so smart, his favorite aunt. He walked upstairs and grabbed his jacket. Walking down, he ran into his mum.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked, eying his jacket.

"For a walk with Aunt Ginny," he replied.

She smiled. "All right. But here, wear these too." Hermione summoned a scarf, hat, and some mittens. "It's cold out, and I don't want you getting sick. Not when you're almost finish with your seventh year."

Hugo rolled his eyes, but took the clothes anyway. His mum was always like this, so overprotective. But she was way worse with Rose. He shrugged on the stuff, then quickly said good-bye.

He waited by the door, and Aunt Ginny appeared a few minutes later.

She smiled at him. "Let's go."

The two of them walked outside. There was a light dusting of snow on the ground, and snowflakes were now falling from the sky. It was beautiful.

The two of them started walking down the lane.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Ginny asked, casting a warming charm on them both.

"Well, I couldn't talk to my parents about this, because I just feel like they wouldn't understand. But," Hugo took a deep breath. "I proposed to Marina before break started."

Marina was seventh year Hufflepuff. She was rather shy, but had a fun loving personality. They had been dating on and off for four years. Hugo was in love, and had planned to spend the rest of his life with her.

"Oh?" Ginny asked, raising her eyebrow. She could see why he didn't want to tell his parents. Ron and Hermione dated for seven years before they got married, and wouldn't approve of Hugo getting married so young.

"She said no." He said, shoving his hands in his pockets. He tried not to cry. He didn't want to cry in front of his aunt.

Ginny stopped walking. She turned to look at Hugo and saw he was on the verge of tears. She felt bad because she knew love Marina very much. She pulled her nephew in for a hug.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered while rubbing his back.

"It just sucks. I thought we would get married. We had been through so much, and she always acted like that was what she wanted. But I guess not." He said, sounding dejected.

"Did she say why?" Ginny asked.

He shook his head. "Nope, only that it wasn't what she wanted. She broke up with me after that."

"Awh honey, I know it doesn't seem like it, but you're young. You'll find someone." Ginny encouraged.

"But I thought she was it. I love in love with her. How am I supposed to deal with this heartache?" Hugo laughed, "Sorry, I sound like a lovesick teenager."

Ginny laughed as well. "You are a lovesick teenager. But Hugo, dear, there is no remedy for love, but to love more."

Hugo nodded, thinking over her words. He knew they had some truth in them. He just didn't want to believe them, not yet.

"Thanks Aunt Ginny," he said, offering her a smile.

"You're welcome sweetie. You can always come to me if you need anything. Okay?" Ginny said.

Hugo nodded. "Thank you."

"Now let's go back in, before Grandma starts wondering where we ran off too." Aunt Ginny said smiling.

The two of them walked back to the Burrow, the snow falling silently around them.

Things would be all right. He would find another, he thought with a smile.


End file.
